


Pictures

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall notices that Liam is always taking pictures of him and he would like to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Liam was constantly taking pictures of Niall. Mostly on his phone but if there was a camera handy he would use that. 

Niall had suggested they go for a walk to the park across the street that day. Since it was Fall the crisp wind left their noses pink as leaves crunched beneath their feet. Hands clasped together swinging between the two bodies wrapped tightly in jackets and scarves. Liam noticed Niall's eyes brighten as he saw a pile of leaves in front of them. As Niall let go of the older mans hand to run forward into the pile Liam captured the moment on his phone save it into a special folder entitled 'Niall'. As the irishlad played in the coloured leaves he noticed his boyfriends picture taking. It wasn't the first time Niall had noticed him taking photos when he wasn't looking but it never truly bothered Niall anyway. He picked up a big leaf and walked right over to his boyfriend placing the leaf on the englishman's head. He plucked the leaf off his head admiring it before tapping it against the younger lads nose. 

"Why are you always taking photos of me?" Niall asked as Liam tucked his black phone back into his pocket. Niall wrapped his pale arms around Liam’s neck as the older lad wrapped his own around Niall's waist. 

"Because, I want to always be able to remember every single moment I spend with you, I want to always remember the cute glimmer in your eyes when you see something exciting even when it's childish, and I always wanna remember every single reason why I love you." Niall leaned forward until his lips were brushing Liam's. He could feel their hot breaths mingling. Liam finally crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Neither cared that they were in the middle of a park as they both were trying to express a love so profound it just couldn't be done through words. Both boys knew the words unsaid between the two were being shown then and as they pulled away neither could help the goofy smile adorning their face. 

"Liam Payne, that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." 

"I love you." Liam uttered confidently. Niall looked down and smiled. He looked back up straight into the stunning eyes of the man he loves. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just short and sweet I hope you liked it!


End file.
